The Person I Am
by Xylia Ren
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are on their first quest with Grover, and Luke seems distant. Kieran, Luke's girlfriend, is telling the tale of her last summer with Luke.


"Kieran, want to sneak out tonight, during the campfire?" Asked my boyfriend, Luke Castellan.

I shrugged, "Sure, but I swear, if we get caught this time I will never forgive you."

Luke laughed and kissed my cheek. Annabeth and Percy were on their first quest with Grover, and Luke seemed distant. Probably because he thinks of Annabeth as his younger sister and he is worried about her.

I went to the archery range and started practicing. I shot arrow after arrow, bulls-eye after bulls-eye. Eventually I got bored so I went looking for Luke.

I found him in the sword fighting arena, hacking and slashing at dummies. He was sweating and focused. I stood and waited for him to finish what he was doing. He executed a final combination and stood panting. Then he saw me, his face lit up like it always does and I blushed.

"How long were you waiting for me?" He asked.

"A couple of minutes. You are really good with a sword." I told him. He smirked.

"I know." He boasted, I punched his arm. He stared at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, sorry." He apologized. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

We headed to the cabins area, hand in hand. A few of my brothers were playing basketball, and when we walked past they started teasing me. I ignored then, they were so full of themselves.

I went into my cabin, cabin 7. My sister Skye, was sitting on her bed. We each have our own sections of the cabin. We can close them up and put our own personal touches in them.

"When's dinner?" She asked me.

"Soon, in about half an hour." I replied, checking my watch.

"Are you going to get changed?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I grabbed some clothes and walked to the change rooms we have in our cabin.

I sat down on the bench, thinking about today. Luke had been acting strangely for a while. Since before we all went to Mount Olympus at the winter solstice. Lately he had been acting even weirder; he would space out, disappear for hours, he would snap at other campers which is not like him at all.

I changed into a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a clean t-shirt and my navy keds. I left the change room and went to the mirror. I brushed my long blond hair and left it down, framing my face.

"Kiki, it's time for dinner." Lee said from behind me. I nodded and stood up.

We all entered the dining pavilion and sat at the Apollo table. I watched as Luke led the other Hermes kids and all of the unclaimed ones to the Hermes table. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Campers tonight is Capture the Flag." Announce Chiron after we had all finished eating, "The teams are the Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Demeter cabins vs. the Athena, Ares, Dionysus and Apollo cabins. The teams have 30 minutes to discuss tactics and get into position."

I stood on the banks of the creek waiting for the game to begin. It was my job to get the flag.

The whistle blew and I took off, running lightly through the woods. I had my bow and quiver strapped across my back and my long knife in my left hand.

I knew where they would most likely be hiding the flag and I wasted no time getting there. I crept up to Zeus' Fist, a classic hiding spot for the flags. I scampered up the backside of the pile of rocks. I heard footsteps running towards the rocks and I pressed myself into a crevice.

"I know she's here." I heard a voice say. _Luke._

"I don't see her. Maybe you're wrong." Said Connor Stoll in response.

"I'll stay here, you go and find your brother, make a perimeter, don't let anyone in or out." Luke told Connor. I heard one pair of footsteps running away from Zeus' Fist. _Oh gods, how am I going to get out now?_ I thought to myself. I knew it would come down to a fight and I would probably lose. Luke might be my boyfriend but he doesn't take kindly to losing anything.

I silently slid my bow off my back and grabbed an arrow. A direct shot wouldn't kill him but it would wind him if I hit his chest. I would possibly have enough time to get away.

I looked around to find Luke. He was circling the Fist, I pulled my arrow back and was about to release it when suddenly Luke wasn't there anymore. I looked around for him when I heard a voice above my head.

"Looking for me?" Luke said. He was perched on the top of Zeus' Fist, directly above me. His sword was out and pointing at me.

I leapt from my hiding spot down to the ground. I gripped my knife tighter and Luke dropped to the ground in front of me.

"You really don't want to have to fight me, do you?" Luke said, his voice was calm, like he was trying to convince me to give up.

"Maybe I do." I said, trying to sound confident. Luke chuckled, "Ok, have it your way." He said and he swung his sword at me.

I dodged to the right and swung my knife around and sliced his left arm. I smiled at him.

"Impressive, you've been practicing." He said, his blue eyes sparkled with challenge.

"Yeah, with the Ares campers. They do not understand the word, stop." I said laughing.

Luke swung again and I lifted my knife up to meet the blow. I hissed as the metal clanged and my shoulder jarred but I countered his attack with new energy. I wouldn't let him win.

He smiled as I swiped at him with my knife. He grabbed my wrist and twisted me so my face was inches from his. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Give up yet?" He said. I nodded and dropped my knife. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and I motioned with my hand.

When we broke apart, it was because of the sounds of shouting and the clang of metal. I grabbed my knife and sprinted towards the sound.

Skye was fighting the Stolls; she held the flag with one hand and her sword in the other hand. I shot two arrows. The Stolls cried in surprise and Skye and I sprinted away.

"Here, take it Kiki. You are faster than I am. Besides it was your idea." Skye said, handing me the flag. I would have said no but I glanced behind us and Luke was chasing after us. I was faster than him but Skye wasn't.

I took the flag and sped up, flying through the woods. I could hear Luke shouting horrible things at me. I smirked and dodged a sword that went flying at my head. I sped across the creek and into my territory. The whistle blew again signaling that the game was over. There were cheers and my team mates ran over to me.

Chiron cantered over to us.

"Good job to both teams. Now everyone should head to the amphitheater for the camp fire, led by the Apollo cabin." There were more cheers.

At the campfire I sat in a semi-circle with my cabin mates. I held my guitar and stood up.

"So, tonight we are going to start off with some modern songs then do the good old campfire songs." I announced. The crowd cheered and I sat back down. I began strumming, then I sang.

_**(Kiss Me Slowly- Parachute. **__Italics- Kieran, _**Bold- Will Solace, **_**Bold/Italicized- Both)**_

"_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone  
Walk with me  
Come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known  
I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes  
I can breathe you in  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door  
No, I could not want you more  
Then I did right then  
As our heads leaned in_

_**Well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes,  
Baby don't run,  
Just kiss me slowly  
**__  
_**Stay with me**  
**Baby stay with me**  
**Tonight don't leave me alone**

**She shows me everything she used to know**  
**Picture frames and country roads**  
**When the days were long**  
**And the world was small**  
**She stood by as it fell apart**  
**To separate rooms and broken hearts**  
**But I won't be the one to let you go**

_**Oh  
I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline  
Through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run  
Just kiss me slowly**_

_Don't run away_

_And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you knew  
Just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling, you don't have to run  
You don't have to go_

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me_

_**I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline  
Through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run  
Just kiss me slowly**_

_I'm not sure where this is gonna go_  
_But in this moment_  
_All I know is the skyline_  
_Through the window_  
_The moon above you and the streets below_  
_Hold my breath as you're movin' in_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin_  
_When the time comes_  
_Baby don't run_  
_Just kiss me slowly_"

I smiled at Will and he smiled back. The crowd was applauded and we bowed. Then I left my siblings and went to sit with Luke.

I sat down next to him on the ground, on a blanket. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Want to sneak down to the beach now?" Luke whispered into my ear. I nodded.

We stood up and walked away from the campfire. Everyone was occupied with singing along loudly to camp songs.

I wrapped the blanket around my body. I dipped my feet in the sea water. It was freezing cold, but refreshing.

"You cheater." Luke whispered to me, I smirked.

"Still bitter, I see." Luke hugged me tightly. I looked up into his blue eyes. I reached my hand up and trailed my fingers down the scar he hated so much. He pulled away from my touch.

"Damn dragon." Luke muttered.

"I like it. Without it you wouldn't be you." I reassured him.

"My dad sent me on a quest to do something that Hercules already did." He protested.

"At least he has talked to you. I have never talked to Apollo. Either way he is your father, Luke." I said. I sat down on the sand and leaned my head back, looking at the stars. I began pointing out constellations and eventually Luke sat down next to me.

"That's Draco, you probably know him as Ladon. He guards the golden apples of the Hesperides. He was part of Hercules eleventh task." I told Luke. I could feel his body tense up. I rolled on my side to look at him.

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" I asked him. He hugged me.

"The gods don't care about their children. My dad loved my mother but never bothered to visit me." Luke said.

"But Luke, he does love you. He just can't show you." I protested.

"Kiki, have you ever thought about it. Your dad could visit all of you at once. He could just stop by the camp and say hi. He doesn't though, that's the point."

"He can't!" I cried, "It's not that he doesn't want to, he can't." I quieted to a whisper. "Can he?"

"I'm sure he could, if he wanted to." Luke whispered back to me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"I love you Luke." I said softly.

"I love you more." He murmured. Normally I would have argued with him but I was too tired. I sighed and put my head on his chest.

"Kieran, we need to go. Now." Said Luke urgently. I opened my eyes; I could hear the harpies in the distance.

"Ugh. I'm up, let's go." I groaned. I stood up and grabbed the blanket. I started running towards the cabins but I tripped.

Luke picked me up and carried me, bridal style, to the Apollo cabin. He opened the door and walked my over to my bed. He laid me down and turned to leave.

"Wait." I said, grabbing his arm. "Stay here, please."

He looked at me for a minute then he took off his shoes and lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"You are the most important thing to me, you know that?" He whispered to me. I smiled.

"More important that Annabeth?"

"Well…" He said, then he laughed quietly, "She is like my sister. You are the person who gives me courage."

I blushed, "Good night Luke."

"Goodnight Kieran."

That night my dreams where a whirlwind. I dreamt of a huge cruise ship. Of Thalia at the base of a tree. Of Luke in a coffin. Of me in chains. I dreamt of Luke kissing me, and then when he opened his eyes they were golden. I dreamt of Luke leading an army of monsters. Of death and sadness. Of a red-headed oracle.

When I woke up it was before dawn. Luke was asleep but I knew that if we weren't going to get in a heap of trouble, then I had to wake him up.

"Luke, you have to get up and go to your cabin." I said softly, then I shook him. He jerked awake.

"Uhhh." He groaned, "Keekes, what time is it?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to get up. My siblings are notorious for waking up with the sun." I said, trying to get Luke up.

"So it's before dawn?" He said; he was clearly not impressed. He grabbed me and pulled me down next to him. He kissed me softly. "I'm awake now."

Today was the summer solstice. If Annabeth, Grover and Percy didn't return the lightning bolt today we would all be screwed. Everyone was tense around the camp. None of the campers were focused on anything. The forges were silent, the arena and archery range were both empty, everyone was in or around their cabins. The dryads and satyrs were all hiding in the forest. Chiron and Mr. D. were on the Big House porch but not playing cards.

I was sitting with Skye, Will and Lee, we had planned on picking songs for the campfire tonight but we were just sitting, silently.

The Hermes cabin wasn't pranking or joking. The Demeter campers were sitting together in their garden but they weren't growing anything. The Ares and Athena cabins hadn't fought yet today. Even the children of Aphrodite weren't gossiping and flirting.

It was eerie.

Luke came and sat with me. He kissed my cheek but I barely acknowledged his presence.

"Oh, come on you guys. It's not the end of the world." He said, loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

"Not _yet_." I told him.

"Come on; let's go for a walk in the woods." Luke said as he grabbed my hand. I stood reluctantly and followed him into the woods.

The sky was dark and stormy; there was a constant rumble of thunder but no lightning. I really hoped that Percy and Annabeth would make it in time.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked across the camp boundary. Everyone was yelling and cheering. I hugged Annabeth, Percy and Grover. I was glad that they had made it back alive and that Zeus was no longer mad.

At the campfire that night I led the campfire songs with my siblings. Everyone's spirits were high and the fire was reflecting everyone's emotions.

Once again I left my siblings and went to sit with Luke. I sat down next to him but he seemed distant. I kissed him and he looked startled.

"Oh, hey Kieran." He said, and then he looked back at the fire, lost in his own little world.

It was the last day of the summer. I had decided to go to Massachusetts and stay with my mom and step family. Luke had promised to visit me. He had been so cold to me in the past weeks. I'm worried about him.

I was talking with Annabeth when I heard shouting. There was Percy, being carried by a few nymphs. Annabeth and I rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded.

"We just saw him stumbling through the forest asking for help." One of the dryads replied. Annabeth and I grabbed Percy and took him to the infirmary. I sent Annabeth to get Chiron while I tried to figure out what had happened to Percy.

I examined him. He had no cuts, there was no blood, his breathing was normal but he was unconscious. I looked again and something caught my eye. He had a sting on his hand. It looked bad.

"What is it Kieran?" Asked Chiron from behind me.

"Some kind of sting." I replied. Chiron looked at it.

"A pit scorpion. Kieran, get me my bag please, Annabeth get me some nectar and ambrosia." Chiron said. I ran to get Chiron's bag.

When I returned with it, Annabeth was already back. Percy was green and starting to look gray.

"Do you need any of my help, Chiron?" I asked him, he shook his head.

I headed out to look for Luke. Last time I had seen him he was dealing with the dummies in the arena.

I returned to the infirmary, I had looked everywhere and I couldn't find Luke. People had said that they had seen him heading into the woods with Percy earlier so I thought that I could ask Percy where Luke might be when he wakes up.

I saw that Percy was awake; Chiron and Annabeth were sitting with him. Annabeth looked angry and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Kieran, there's something you should know about Luke." Chiron started. They told me the whole story. I was shocked. I was sad. I wanted to kill the backstabbing idiot.

"I can't believe it. I guess I should have seen it coming. He was acting so strange. I should have done something to prevent it." I said, struggling not to cry. I had told Skye, Lee, Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin.

"It's not your fault. No one expected it." Will said, he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I can't help but think that I could have done something to stop him. To change his mind." I whispered. The last thing Luke had said to me before he left echoed in my head. _You have inspired me to be the person I am today. I love you Kiki. I can never forget what you have done for me._

**_I don't know if you guys liked it. If you did then tell me in your reviews. I might continue this with some of the things that Kieran saw in her dreams but again, tell me if I should in your reviews._**


End file.
